popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Nyami
- Sunny Park▾= - Original= - Swing Latte= }} - Portable▾= - 1P= }} - 14▾= - 1P= }} - 13▾= - 1P= }} - 12▾= - 1P= }} - 11▾= - 1P= }} - 10▾= - 1P= }} - 9▾= - 1P= }} - 7▾= - Study= }} - Best Hits!▾= - 1P= }} - 5▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 1▾= - 1P= }} }} |birthplace = Japan |birthdate = February 8th |gender = Female |race = Cat |ecolor = Green |hcolor = Brown |hobby = Idle talk, playing at amusement parks |relative = Mimi (twin counterpart) |like = Roller coasters, darling... |dislike = Coffee |appearance1 = pop'n music |appearance2 = pop'n music 2-ongoing |theme = Live (as POPPERS), House, J-Rap, Special Cooking, Pops Encore, Punk (ee'MALL), Fairy Tale, Hong Kong Euro, Carnival, Disco Fever, Brass Rock (ee'MALL), Adventure, Matsuri (Ee'mall 2nd Avenue, as pop'n all? STARS), After the Party, Space Opera, 戦乱絵巻, Nengo Rock, Frontier, Lo-Bit Sampling (As Mimi Nyami Seijin), TWINKLING |designer = shio (originally), ちっぴー (ADVENTURE, Lapistoria)}} Nyami is one of the characters from Pop'n Music. She, along with Mimi, are the mainstay mascots of the Pop'n Music series. Personality Nyami, along with Mimi, are one of the two main mascots of every Pop'n Music series. She is exactly identical to Mimi, but Nyami is a cat mascot. They have the same personality, but Nyami wanted to do something that was thrilling. In comparison, Nyami wanted to dress up in a male attire; however, this isn't always the case. In Pop'n Music Lapistoria, Nyami wields the yellow jewel. Appearance For license personas of Nyami, see Nyami (License appearances). Pop'n Music Nyami mainly takes the form of an apricot-colored cat with simple green eyes and brown hair that is styled in low-braided pigtails. She wears a blue T-Shirt with a blue star in the center. Plus, she wore blue pants and black-white tennis shoes. Her identical appearance can be found in Radio, from Pop'n Music 7, and some cameos foward. Pop'n Music 2 In the second game, Nyami wore a red and white shirt with a blue star centered and also wore the same pants and shoes. Her identical appearance is confirmed in Surfy in the Game Boy version and Iitomo from Pop'n Music 10. Pop'n Music 3 Nyami wears blue overalls with a blue shirt underneath. She also wears goldenrod-colored shoes at the end. Pop'n Music 4 In the fourth game release, Nyami's attire is a soccer-inspired theme, with a "POPPERS" logo and a star icon on the center. She wears blue pants and red tennis shoes at the end. Pop'n Stage Nyami excels in a spin-off, Pop'n Stage. She wears a white T-shirt with red sections on her sleeves and collar. A "P" is colored in yellow, while the "S" is leaved blank, as they collide together on the left of Nyami's shirt. Nyami dons a pair of blue jeans and black shoes. J-Rap Nyami has her first time becoming a rival character in Pop'n Music 5, wearing a navy blue shirt with a cat's skull icon centered. On Nyami's neck is a blue handkerchief, and on her short sleeves are orange sections. Finally, Mimi dons a pair of maroon pants and gray tennis shoes. In her 2P color palette, Mimi's recolor changes her shirt into a cyan stripe pattern. Her handkerchief is red, while the pants are white and the tenis shoes attempts a cerulean color. Pop'n Music 6 Nyami excels in Pop'n 6, with a yellow ear piercing on her left ear; she dons a purple shirt with a flame icon on the center, dark blue pants, and full black shoes. She have a red cleat bracelet located on her right wrist. Pop'n Music Best Hits! In Pop'n Music's first PS2 game release, Nyami originally switches to her male attire, such as a navy blue-shirt with a red-yellow target icon on the right sleeve, denim overalls, and red shoes. Nyami carries a black wristband on her left arm and goggles with a red frame. Nyami's eyes are slightly tinted in almost a lime green color. Pop'n Music 7 Nyami's attire consists of a shirt with a red highlight on the top of her shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. Nyami's outfit in the seventh installment is recycled in Pop'n Taisen Puzzle Dama. Study (Tutorial) Mimi and Nyami's appearances are not likely to be in a default CS song. Nyami's pratical appearance is a teacher with square-framed glasses, a pink business suit, and midnight-blue shoes. She wields a lime-colroed book and a wand with a yellow hand that is pointing with an index finger. Pop'n Music 8 Nyami excels with a pink camouflaged shirt, navy pants, and white shoes. A black star is posted on Nyami's left side of the shirt. Special Cooking Nyami's design is revamped in a Mambo-A-Gogo fashion, and we see her sporting a regular chef's attire, with a red scarf. Pop'n Music 9 Nyami sports a yellow shirt that have a yellow silverware icon centered, a walnut-colored apron, blue jeans, and red shoes. She also has a white flutter-styled hat with a red lining. In some Pop'n 9 covers, Nyami, along with Mimi, don a waiter attire. Pop'n Music 10 Pop'n Music 11 Iroha CARNIVAL FEVER! ADVENTURE PARTY♪ THE MOVIE Sengoku Retsuden Nyami's appearance in Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden continues with her boyish garments. Her garments includes an opposite color of Mimi's colors, such as a blue kasa hat with a Pop-kun icon on the center, a uniform with black highlights and the ascending sky color to dark blue on the bottom. Nyami dons green baggy shorts with blue-black endings, black wristbands, and black geta. In her FEVER animation, Nyami's garments upgrades into a samurai armor, consisting of a blue Pop-kun on the center of her helmet. She have a light blue haori above her clothes, and her shoes are altered with black socks and blue shoes, though the green pants are kept intact. In Nyami's WIN animation, Nyami's appearance is a Japanese benefactor, with the accessories of the kanmuri, a blue decorative haori, a white top, a longer version of the pants, and a pair of white socks underneath her geta. In her 2P color palette, Nyami's fur is shaded in a dark tan hue, while her hair is colored in a platinum hue. Her eyes are changed to a velvet color and her wristbands are colored in purple. Her outfit seems to be shifted into a yellow color through an olive color on the bottom. Nyami wears black shorts and purple geta at the end. Her appearance in Nengo Rock is drawn in an easy doodle with her regular clothes in the first game. Again, this is Mimi and Nyami's non-playable character animation. うたっち Nyami only excels in Utacchi without her main character role. She is shown wearing a sky blue top with gray sleeves and a fourth note pendant. She have turquoise shorts with straps and shoes that share the same manner as her top. There are two scoops of ice cream on her head: the bottom is colored baby blue, while the top is decorated in a mysterious, cerulean-colored sauce. portable TUNE STREET fantasia Nyami, along with Mimi, have her hair color shifted in a light brown or regular orange color, instead of the regular brown color in previous games. Her attire is a navy-colored top hat with a yellow highlight, and a white shirt. Underneath is a vest and a neck tie that match the color of her top hat. The bloomers and shoes also match the color, except for the gray stockings. Sunny Park In this game, Nyami's hair color reverts back to the regular brown hue. Her outfit includes a light orange cap with a yellow flower ornament on the right side. Nyami wears a yellow top with a scarf that consists of the colors red and blue. She sports white bloomer pants, pink-blue stockings, and tan-colored shoes. Nyami is holding a camera, hanging on her neck. Although Mimi and Nyami make cameos on one of Cup-kun's animations from Swing Latte, they also appear on the character portrait of Cup-kun. There are likely to be some alteration of Nyami's outfit. Her cap shifted into a gray color instead of an orange color, and the flower ornament seems to be replaced by a Cup-kun ornament. Her top is changed into a T-shirt with gray stripes, and a black apron. Her shoes altered into a dirty brown color and an olive color. Lapistoria Nyami, identical to Mimi, have a full mane (such as her hair is swooped in sides), unlike the previous games. Nyami only wears a very light blue shirt with a yellow neck tie and her sleeves pulled out. She dons a blue wristband with a sky highlight, located on her right wrist. She sports blue shorts, gray-yellow tennis shoes with yellow top flaps, and white, fat socks. Nyami's eye structures is slightly different to Mimi. Cameos NET Self Etymology Nyami's name comes from a root, "nya", which is a sound effect for a cat. Trivia *Nyami listed coffee as one of her dislikes. If Nyami spites coffee, it's ironic that we don't know if she befriends Cup-kun or not. *The CS Version of Pop'n Music 9 stated that Nyami wears a blue bow tie in the PS2 cover, but as reported by the official CS website, Nyami is shown wearing the identical bow as Mimi. *Nyami has more cameos in other character's animations than Mimi. *Both Mimi and Nyami have four fingers in the first game release. However, they have five fingers starting in Pop'n Music 2. *Mimi and Nyami's outfits are perfectly similar until Pop'n Stage. This is done again by Pop'n Music 20 fantasia. *Mimi and Nyami's animations in Pop'n Music 20 fantasia and Sunny Park are the same as one another without being flipped. **However, Sunny Park provides Mimi and Nyami's clothes different. *In the link illustration of the official Pop'n Music site, Mimi and Nyami's scarf colors were swapped; they are later corrected inside the official Pop'n 5 website and in game. Gallery Animations Nyami1Neutral.gif|Neutral (Pop'n Music) Nyami1Good.gif|Good Nyami1Great.gif|Great Nyami1Miss.gif|Miss Nyami1Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami1Lose.gif|Lose Nyami1Win.gif|Win Nyami2Neutral.gif|Neutral (Pop'n Music 2) Nyami2Good.gif|Good Nyami2Great.gif|Great Nyami2Miss.gif|Miss Nyami2Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami2Lose.gif|Lose Nyami2Win.gif|Win Nyami3Neutral.gif|Neutral (Pop'n Music 3) Nyami3Good.gif|Good Nyami3Great.gif|Great Nyami3Miss.gif|Miss Nyami3Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami3Lose.gif|Lose Nyami3Win.gif|Win Nyami4Neutral.gif|Neutral (Pop'n Music 4) Nyami4Good.gif|Good Nyami4Great.gif|Great Nyami4Miss.gif|Miss Nyami4Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami4Win.gif|Win Nyami5Neutral.gif|Neutral (J-Rap) Nyami5Good.gif|Good Nyami5Great.gif|Great Nyami5Miss.gif|Miss Nyami5Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami5Lose.gif|Lose Nyami5Win.gif|Win Nyami5FeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win Nyami6Neutral.gif|Neutral (Pop'n Music 6) Nyami6Good.gif|Good Nyami6Great.gif|Great Nyami6Miss.gif|Miss Nyami6Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami6Lose.gif|Lose Nyami6Win.gif|Win Nyami7Neutral.gif|Neutral (Pop'n Music 7) Nyami7Good.gif|Good Nyami7Great.gif|Great Nyami7Miss.gif|Miss Nyami7Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami7Lose.gif|Lose Nyami7Win.gif|Win Nyami7FeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win Nyami8Neutral.gif|Neutral (Pop'n Music 8) Nyami8Good.gif|Good Nyami8Great.gif|Great Nyami8Miss.gif|Miss Nyami8Fever.gif|FEVER! Nyami8Lose.gif|Lose Nyami8Win.gif|Win Nyami8FeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win Screenshots Hello_2.gif|Nyami from the first Pop'n Music release. 2nyami.gif Nyami_12.jpg|Nyami in Iroha Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Pop'n Music Characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music AC Characters